plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Octo-Pet
Octo-Pet is a token zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the and classes. It is made by Octo-Pult, Neptuna's signature superpower, but can also be made by Portal Technician, or obtained as a card from Eureka. It costs 3 to play (only when it is Bounced and as a card from Eureka), and has 3 /2 . It has the Amphibious trait, and does not have any abilities. Its plant counterpart is . Origins It is based on an octopus, a cephalopod mollusk of the order Octopoda. Its name is a portmanteau of "octopus," the animal it is based on and "pet," referring to its tribe and it being owned by Neptuna. Statistics *'Classes:' Hearty, Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Token Card description It's slimy, beady-eyed, and it leaves ink splotches wherever it goes. Neptuna loves it all the same. Strategies With Due to it having the Amphibious trait, it should almost always be played on an aquatic lane, which is generally poorly defended in the early-game. It also has high strength and a good amount of health for virtually costing 1 brain. This often means it can hit your opponent a couple times before being destroyed. However, even though it is a pet zombie, it cannot synergize with other pet zombies as Neptuna does not lead the class, unless a hero obtains both it and either Zookeeper or Cat Lady from Portal Technician, or in Professor Brainstorm's case, Eureka. If you play this on the first turn in the form of Octo-Pult, this can do 3 guaranteed damage to the plant hero, unless you play it to block a plant. Against Octo-Pet can hit quite hard on the first few turns, so try to get rid of it before you take too much damage from it. Since it is most likely going to be played on an aquatic lane, you are going to need Amphibious plants to fight it. However, Octo-Pet is capable of destroying a majority of Amphibious plants, including , so be careful on which plant you play to deal with it. A good choice is , as it can be played to destroy it relatively quickly on the second turn. Alternatively, tricks like Sunburn, Berry Blast, can destroy it. , Hot Date, and Whipvine can also move it out of the aquatic lane. Gallery IMG 0365-1-.png|Octo-Pet's statistics Octo-Pet new card.png|Octo Pet's card Octo-Pet idling.jpeg|Octo-Pet putting part of its anchor in its mouth during its idle animation Octo-Pet attacking.jpeg|Octo-Pet attacking Defeated Octo-Pet.jpeg|Octo-Pet destroyed ODed.png|Another Octo-Pet destroyed Octo-Pet being Weed Whacked.jpeg|Weed Whack being used on Octo-Pet SquashonOctoPet.jpg|Squash being used on Octo-Pet OctoPetSpringBean.jpg|Spring Bean being used on Octo-Pet Octo brainstromH.png|Octo-Pet being played by Professor Brainstorm Screenshot_2016-12-24-18-55-16.jpg|Two Octo-Pets on the field OctoPetCardImage.png|Octo-Pet's card image OctoPetConjuredbyTriplication.png|Octo-Pet's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication Bullseye Octo-Pet.png|Octo-Pet with the Bullseye trait octo-Pet conjured by Cosmic yeti.jpg|Octo-Pet's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Yeti Old Octo-Pet description.PNG|Octo-Pet's statistics SpriteAtlasTexture-7dd581a3-cd7e-4266-aa3f-da38ab70be58-2048x2048-fmt34.png|Octo-Pet's textures, notice the Ducky Tube Zombie IMG 0366-1-.png|Octo-Pet's card obtained via Eureka Trivia *It is the only Hearty zombie with the Amphibious trait. *It has the longest "When destroyed" animation out of any fighter in the game. *Strangely enough, the old textures of Octo-Pet also include the textures for , which was unreleased at the time. This was removed in later updates. *It is one of the three Sneaky zombies with the Amphibious trait that is not an Imp, along with and . **It is also the only one of these that is not a Zombot. *It has the same tribe and stats as Dolphin Rider, but in different classes. *On Octo-Pet's card, its eyes resemble those of most zombies in the game, but in game, its eyes resemble curved arches. *It, Swabbie and Impfinity Clone are the only token cards in the Sneaky class. **Coincidentally, they all have the Amphibious trait. **Out of the three, Octo-Pet is the only one that isn't in the Imp tribe. *It is one of the four non-legendary cards to have the legendary aura when played, the others being , Sonic Bloom, and Returned Octo Zombie. See also *Octo-pult *Neptuna *Dolphin Rider Category:Tokens Category:Pet cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Animals Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Undroppable cards